Dangerous Temptations
by Swagcityy13
Summary: "Why, why Syrus? Why wont you love me?" The Noble asked me. I turned away. Not wanting to answer him. " I-i dont know.." "Whenever i sleep, i dream of you, whenever i breathe, i do it for you. Your my day abd my night. The sun and the moon. I would do anything for you. I'd change the world for you. All im asking in return, is your love."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys so yeah, i decided to give a try to My new favorite anime, vampire night. I will try my best to make you enjoy this story. Starting off with my new OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Night.

* * *

Name: Syrus Drizzle

Nationality: American

Race: Human (thank God)

Age: 19

sibling: Iryus Drizzle

characteristics: loud, funny, easy going, adorable, self conscious, intelligent, wise, laid back.

* * *

Chapter 1

" Im very glad that you have chosen cross academy to attend to. As i can see, your GPA is very high and your intelligence is very much appreciated. You will find your days here most memorable. I find you're aware that this is a peace making academy as well eh?" Headmaster kaien Cross says to me. " Oh, i am very much aware," i pause to show my signature smirk. I lay back on the chair while crossing my arms. " I cant wait to start." Seriously, i couldn't wait. If the rumors are true, this academy is the highest ranking school in the district. How can i pass off an opertunity like This? Good thing Iryus does't go here. I recommended not too. " Actually, you can start today. Since your uniform hasn't arrived yet, you can wear the clothes you have on now". Im beginning to like this guy. He hands me a yellow sheet of paper with all the information i need to know on it. We shake hands. " It was a pleasure meeting you Syrus. I just have to introduce you to my daughter, Yuki." he says smiling. I smile showing my pearly white teeth. " The feeling is mutual. Anything else i need to know?" I ask shoving my rught hand in the back pocket of my grey skinnies.

" Just one. As you can tell, it is very dark out. Id suggest hurrying along to your dorm." the blond man advices me. " I'll keep that in mind." I say smirking. I twirl my finger around my cross necklace. I leave the office and wander around the halls. I take out the sheet of paper given to me by Mr. Cross and scan through finding my room number. " dorm 907." I mutter. I whip out my cell phone and take a good look at the time. 1:34am. I try to remember why i came to the interview so late. Just then my sixth sence told me that there was another presence stalking me. I look side to side, i loom over my shoulder, nothing i whip my head back forward only to centimeters away from a pair of crimson eyes. of course that startled me. But not much. Orange hair too. He was handsome i could tell you that. He looked so tamed. " hello there. I guess you're the new student i'm supposed to guide." the orangette stranger said more likely to himself. Me? Guided by a blood sucking vampire...hmm. I think i have to reconsider about this school. I used to have a best friend that would tell me so many things about this school. But that was a long time ago. I wonder where he is now. Not knowing what to say to this guy, " Aye what up. The names, Syrus drizzle." I say pridefully. The guy regains his posture and narrows his eyes.

"No respect." I Hear him mutter. " You're not from around here are you?" He asks narrowing his brows. red eyes, orange hair, yup. He's a keeper. " Nope. Um, can you please help me find dorm 907? It's already past midnight and i want to prepare for my day classes." I say looking eyes with him. About ten seconds later i'm still standing there like a dumbass idiot. I looked up at him and he was eyeing the chain around my neck. "Ahem." I sY breaking the awkward silence. His eyes glow red for a second. " follow me." He says before guiding me through the halls. Two minutes later we stop infront of an oak colored door. " Thanks mister. Just one more thing. What's your name?" I ask opening the door slightly. " Akatsuki." He says over his shoulder. I take one last glance at the handsome man before entering my dorm.

I open the door and see all the necessities of a dorm room. Smooth looking carpet, queen sized bed, night stands and Drawers. All there except for one problem. I didn't bring extra clothes! Urgh. Guess i'll be wearing these in a couple of hours. I take off all my top layered clothes only leaving me with my Black bra and matching underwear.

Morning

X Yawn X " mmm. What time is it?" I ask myself checking the time on my phone. " 9:10." What?! I should have been in class about 30 minutes ago! I hop in the shower, did my biz, and put on my black buttoned up collard shirt, grey skinny jeans and grey converses. I snatch my phone and dash out the dorm looking for my Day class. Ten minutes later, i open the big auditorium door panting. Everyone is looking T me like i'm some kind of criminal. i hate that stereo typing shit. " Ms. Drizzle, your late. headmaster cross told me about your uniform so I'll let it slide. Please present your self to the class." He demands. I stuff my hands in my pocket and whistle my way though the center of attention. " Ahem. My name is Syrus drizzle, I come from Florida, U.S and my favorite color is anything that isn't girly." I say grinning. " Thank you. Why dont you take a sat to Yuki." The teacher suggests. I see a brunette with crimson eyes raise her hand. Hmm she looks to innocent to be a vampire. But what am i worried about? This is a day class. I take my seat to her. So, this is the famous Yuki Cross eh?

" Finally class is over!" I say stretching my arms and feeling free like the rest of the teenagers wandering out of the building. " Indeed. It gets really boring in there sometimes. But when you came, things got a little better since we barely. Get entertained." My new friend Yuki admits." "is this normal?" I ask Yuki Also trying to push away the mobbing fans. " You have no idea." The brunette responded.

"Ah! Here comes Idol! I hope he comes this way. Eek!" One red head screamed. I couldnt take the ear splitting screams any more. It was all annoying. I sneer. What's so great about this situation. Very soon i see a clique of vampires in white/res uniforms like the one akatsuki had on. Oh, so this was what the hormonal teenagers were raging about. Sexy vampires that would never acknowledge their existence and never think more of them than weak mortals. That sounded about to harsh right? Me and akatsuki quickly acknowledge each other as we exchanged curt nods. After that i just shoe my hands in my pockets and start whistling a random tone Barely noticing the clique. One of the members give me a weird look. I raise my eye brows and walk away.

Indeed he did look good. But i have more important matters i need to take care of. Like my future career. I loom at the ground while walking around the campus. Finally noticing a pair of black expansive dress shoes. I raise my head only to match a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Great. Another vampire. The one who gave me the look. Honestly, i have always tried to stay away from blood suckers like them. Why get involved with one? " Hey beautiful. I couldn't bare to the fact that, you weren't the slightest of eager to know of my existence." The cocky blond teenager says To me." " well. If it makes you happy... I know you are alive now. Now may you please move out of the way? Your blocking my path." I say narrowing my eyes. " A feisty one." he says then leaning down to my ear. " The names Hanabusa. Aidou for short. Don't forget it, You'll need it for later." He whispers seductivly in my ear as if. " The only thing i'll be needing later is a restraining order." I say shoving past him. First day at the school and i'm already getting hit on. I feel the jealous eyes of hormonal girl burning holes into me. I flip them off with the finger.

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short. I just wanted to know if it was good before posting any more chapters. Any suggestions? Constructive critisicm is wanted. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello people! I hope you are enjoying my story so far, to be honest, i really am trying my best. Now on to the credits!

warnings: language and other stuff I'm forgetting to add in

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Night. Although if i did, I'd put me in it, and the series would be longer

* * *

Chapter 1

I take one last glance at Aidou Over my shoulder.I can see the anger mixed with hurt in his blue Orbs. Chuckle. Serves that conceited fool right! How dare he come up to me and flirt like I know him? I start walking out of the campus, journeying to home. walking, walking, walking for 30 minutes. Knock Knock, 10 seconds later I am greeted by my eight year old sister. ''Syrus! how dare you leave me to fend for myself?!'' the little brat, I mean beloved sister of mine asks me. I quickly close the door and carry her to the Sofa. ''listen Iryus. You and i both Know damn well that you can take care of yourself. Besides, the school I applied for, i can go and come back whenever I please. But dont worry, This is gonna be my last year there. Only a couple more months 'till I'm out. Then, I can spend all my time on you. sounds like a plan?'' I ask. ''Yeah i guess..( she gets hat respond from me ) but.. who's gonna protect me from all the bad vampires?'' she ask batting her lashes at me. ''Here's a fun fact! vampires can't come indoors without being invited. so, as long as you stay indoors just for today, You'll be safe.'' I say smiling. ''And, it's not like you're an indoor person either, girl, you've got video games stacked on racks. I think you'll be ok.'' I say laughing. ''what about school?'' she asks innocently. ''I'll let you take a day off. I'm gonna call jenny to babysit you.'' i say taking out my phone and dialing her number.~10 minutes later, Iryus, she'll be here in about twenty minutes, please don't misbehave'' I say packing up my necessities. Panties, check. Bra's, check. Bathroom supplies, check. V-necks, hoodies, skinny jeans, check. Shoes, dresses, check. All put into a Big Box. As if all that stuff could fit in a suitcase. ''If you need anything, just call me. Oh and, i packed tons of food in the fridge.'' I say planting a kiss on her forehead. ''And don't forger to pray before sleeping!'' ''Alright. Alright!'' she says pushing me out of the door. I look at the night sky and feel a breeze go up my shoulder. ''I guess i better start walking.'' half past half an hour later, I see the two trails from the boys dormitory to the girls dormitory. obviously i take the girls dormitory. I keep dropping the box but her, I'll get over it. Half way there i stop to rest, Sitting on the Big ass box. '' Syrus...you know you shouldn't be out here at a time like this.'' A familiar voice calls out to me. I ignore it. ''And yet you keep playing stubborn.'' the anonymous whisper fills in. Now where have a heard that annoying voice before? ''did you forget me so soon?'' i feel a chill go past my face. ''Listen dude, I don know who or what you are, but for the sake of humanity, stop stalking me.'' i say getting off the box. when i turned around to grab the box, it wasn't there. Dafuq? but instead, being replaced by black expensive shoes. Oh not this again. I feel a cold finger bring my chin up. ''not thrilled to see me? oh Syrus, i thought we were friends..'' Aidou says smirking. he touched my cheek. me being the aggressive one i am, smacked it away. ''We're not going to go through this again. I don't like or fancy you in any way. sorry, but your vampire charms aren't working on me.'' I say glaring. ''If you are in desperate needs of attention, there is a redhead waiting for you to just look at her.'' i say closing my eyelids. ''you really dont have respect! now you listen! i am of high-class and you will adore me! just like most beings around here.'' he snaps at me. ''well unfortunately, I'm not most people. may i please have my box back?'' i ask. i can tell he is gritting his teeth. ''No. But i will carry it for you.'' He says calming his self down. very soon my smile fades away. hmm. a sick attempt to get in my , I'll let him carry it to my room, but i swear if he pulls anyth- '' whoopee!'' he says smiling from ear to ear. I lead him through the halls to my room door ''thanks.'' I say leaning on the door. seeing that he didn't budge, ''you can go now.'' i add on. ugh. I open my room door, and set the box on my bed. ''Nice room.'' he says closing the door behind him. ''won't you get in trouble if anyone finds you here?'' i ask curiously. ''Not unless you report it.'' he says grinning. ''ah shut up.'' i say opening the box. ''Anything i can help you with ms drizzle?'' He knows my last name too? ''No.'' It was as plain as that. ''sure i can.'' he says speeding to the box. I hope my- ''woah what is this?'' he says smirking from ear to ear, holding one of my blue and black striped panties. ''Hey!'' i say snatching it from him. ''why dont you just start witth...the other stuff.'' I insist. I secretly hide all my lingerie in the drawer. ''Looks like you're a hipster type aye?'' he asks going through my shirts hoodies and jeans. I just manage to nod. ''you are not my type of woman.'' he says crossing his arms. ''ah well.'' i say, not really giving a shit. like i would change for him? minutes later we are done un packing. ''K thanks. Get out.'' i say untying my shoes.

''No. you owe me.'' he says smiling. ''owe you? all you did was stalk me.'' I said putting my shoes under the bed. ''I walked you here. If i didn't, you probably would have been somewhere else.'' he says flatly. ''yeah. well...'' i said. he still didn't budge. He just stood there puckering his pink lips. ''Hell to the No.'' i say in disbelief. ''c'mom! can i at least kiss your cheek?'' he pleaded. so childish. ''Fine. But i swear, if you even try to bite into my neck-'' ''I'm not like that.'' he says a bit hurt. whatever. ''you know what. I'll kiss you.'' i say walking to him. I put my hand on his pale cheeks. i shiver, they are so cold. I know vamps are lifeless but, do they have to be this cold? he closes his eye lids while smiling. I start leaning on to his cheeks to give him a quick peck. but then my lips crash on somethings soft! ok i know i would never admit this, but damn his lips are smushy! like a fluffed pillow with feathers in it. not wanting to crash my pride, i pushed hime away. glare. ''how dare you!'' i seethe out in anger. ''night night. sweet cheecks.'' giving my bum a light tap. i was just about to pounce until he escaped out the window. whatever.

~ Aidou. Morning

I grab a glass of coffee and sit on one of the couches in the livingroom. ''can't sleep?'' i here a husky voice. ''No Akatsuki.'' i respond taking a sip. ''It's that girl. isn't it?'' i here him start to chuckle. ''maybe. tell me Akatsuki. Don't you feel like she's different? like compared to the other girl's you've met?'' i ask laying back. ''possible. she does have the laid back and disrespectful label written on her forehead.'' he says. ''hanabusa, tell me you are not using this girl for a meal-'' ''No akatsuki. I'm not. But every time i witness her, she makes me feel all Tingley. is that bad?'' i ask curiously. ''You have a lot to learn. I think you'll learn that on your own time.'' akatsuki says over his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it would have been longer but i have no motivation. however, when the reviews start rolling in, I'll make it longer. bye guys! peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello vampire Knight lovers, so here is the next chapter. I've got to say, even i am impressed with my own work. Sorry i haven't updated in a few days... I've been waitig for reviews to co**me in, but that hasn't happened yet. I've been thinking of making my story longer. Oh and here are the shoutouts for the people who followed my story

ShoutOuts:

Lov3l3ssR0x0,

Disclaimer: i wish i owned vampire Knight, But sadly i don't

* * *

Chapter 1

Beep-Beep-beep. The sound of my alarm on my phone went. I drag myself into the bathroom. I do my business and walk out with just a towel. Shouldn't my uniform be in today? Just then i here something being dropped off behind the door. I open it just lucky enough to find a big package. I drag the box in and close the door. I open the box revealing the constant pairs of the school's uniform for girls. The outfit was like a very deep shade of blue with a white dress shirt inside of it, also little tinges of red and white are seen. Not my choice of clothing, but eh it works. The skirt was too short for my taste so there were stockings applied to it.

~later on that day,

" Oh no! Not the raging mob again!" I shriek. " It's ok syrus. You'll get used to it." Yuki says trying to comfort me. I try to push through the mob while a Cute guy with snow white hair and lavender eyes is doing his part too. To bad he's taken by Yuki. "Idol! Please come this way!" " ahhhhh! There goes kaname!" " Senri i love you!" " Aido! I'm your number one fan!" " akatsuki, ichijo, i'll do anything for you!" how much worse can this get! Well i do have to admit, they are one drop dead sexy hot people, but isn't it a little ignorant to idolize someone just for their beauty?

Soon, more and more girls started piling up, i swear i just saw one foaming out the mouth with crazed eyes. I escaped while i could. Panting, i ran over to the sparkling fountain, surrounded by the rich green grass. I settle myself down on a nearby bench. " So, are you enjoying your self here at cross academy?" Someone asks me. Not sure who asks, i look up to se akatsuki. " Oh. Hello and yeah i guess." I say shrugging. " I'm sure you've met my cousin, hanabusa." He says putting his hands in his pocket. I knit my brows together. Wait hanabusa?!

{ Flash Back }

"The names Hanabusa Aido. Aido for short. You'll be needing it later..."

{ End of flash back }

Just then i sweat drop. " what?! I didnt know you two were related." I say. Face palming. " You know now. I'll see you around." He says before turning to leave. " What am i gonna do now? I'm so bored. " Hey akatsuki! Where are you going?" I ask catching up to him. " It's really none of your business." He says over his shoulder. " Well, since you're my personal guide, i want you to guide me to wherever it is you are going." I say crossing my arms. I hear him sigh. " If you must know, i'm going to the library." He says again. " Yay! Take me." I say ready to go.

~30 minutes later,

"Ah...My legs are killing me!" I whine. " I forgot you americans don't excersice enough." He says smirking. Grrrr. " never-mind that. Are we there yet?" I say trailing behind him. "We're here. " he says. I look at our surroundings. " Are you kidding me?! We just went in a big circle! The library was just a few minutes away, and you made us go the long way!" I say flabbergasted. He opens the door into the very big and vast book infested prison. It had that new home smell attached to it. The floors were carpeted blue and the walls were a brown colour. So far it was really neat.

I watch him go over to one of the many book shelves and grabs a heavy looking brown book. We settle in a table. " Do, what are ya reading!" I beam. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The creepy looking librarian says. "I'm studying." He says with a hint of annoyance. Is that a tone i hear? "You're lame." I say folding my arms. "Shhhhhhhhhh." The librarian says agin. Okay no i'm really getting freaked out. " i am not." He says shoving his face in the book. " or do you prefer the term, Nerd." I whisper tauntingly. I see a tinge of pink on his cheek. "Dont you have somewhere to be?" He asks flipping a page. " not that i know of. But i could use a study partner thouh. Any upcoming tests?" I ask.

" we have one next month. And fine. I know someone who can tutor you. He's a genius." he says scribbling something down. " Be there at 5:30 pm. " he says closing the book And exiting the library. "Shhhhhhhhh!" The librarian says again. I walk out the library and start my journey to the girls dormitory. I enter my dorm. I strip my top layered clothes off and grab a towel. I open the bathroom door only to be startled. "Gosh syrus., it's about time you got here." Aido says scanning my body. " Oh my gosh you fuck'n Hentai!" I say grabbing the nearest item around me and throwing it at him. Uh-oh he takes off the bra that landed on his head slowly. " Get out.." I say snatching it from him. "My My. Where are you going in such a rush?" He says pacing.

" That's for me to know, and you to keep guessing." I say sitting on my bed gripping the towel. I hear him chuckle. " what's so funny?" I ask a bit nervous. " It's not like i haven't seen you before." He whispers. Such a perve. Jut the the towel was whisped away from my grasp. Being a girl, i quickly crawled under the covers. This just made him chuckle more. " dont you have somewhere to be?" I ask. "Maybe." "Give me the God forsaken towel!" I yell chasing his around the room. "Give me a peck on the lips first." Sigh. I have no choice. I peck him on the lips. " There." I said then snatched the towel. "Farewell." He says leaving the room.

I take my shower, dry myself, then apply lotion. Hmm what to where. I say digging through my clothes. Since the lesson is gonna be about two hours...i could just where this. I put on a blue v-neck shirt, black blazer, black skinnies, and blue and black Adidas originals. Now that i'm all set, i spray on some Rihanna perfume, and i put on a watch. I should be back by 7:00pm. Now how to sneak out of campus... I run out of the girls dormitory and hide behind a fountain by the gates. I look in every direction and spot a familiar looking snow white haired lad. He snaps his head to my direction then turns back the other way. Phew. I start walking backwards but then i step on something. aw biscuits. A twig. "Syrus. Come ou i know it's you." Zero says. oh well. "Why are you dressed like that and why are you trying to leave campus?" He says with a smirk across his lips. "I...have a tutoring lesson." I say. He raises a brow. "And... I'm supposed to go to the address to meet up with him or her." I sY proud of myself. " Do what you wish, but make sure to return by at least 7:30 he says walking away. Now that thats over with.

I take out the sheet of paper akatsuki gave me. I read over the address. Hmm thats not to far. I check my watch, 4:45?! I better get to it. ~half an hour later, i stumble a across a very beautiful mansion. Um ok. Nervously, i walk up to the doorstep and knock three times. About a minute later, an old butler with greying hair and grey eyes open the door. He looks at me skeptically. "Young master has been expecting you." He opens the door for me to walk in the magnificent breath taking home. He leads me to the livingroom. I seethe nicely grayish white tiles, the matching L-shaped couches, golden chandeliers hanging , i decided to take a seat on the couch.

~Aido POV

"Hey Hanabusa, i have a study lesson with someone. I invited that person over." My cousin tells me. I groan. " why didn't you invite them to your place?" "Im doing you a favor." He says then He takes a long breath in. "Your guest is here." He says. " My guest?! I thought you were the one-". " We all know that you're the genius here. Go downstairs. He says. He then shoves me out of my own room. I start walking down the curvy stairs. Just then, my head snaps to a familiar scent.

"Well. Well. Well well. Well. What do we have here?" I ask. i see her turn to my direction. " Tell me syrus, are you here to confess your undying love for me?" I ask pridefully. "Woah there pants. Dont get too crazy." She says folding her arms. " Are you ready for our lesson?" I ask taking a seat next to her. She scoots away. XchuckleX "Where's Akatsuki?" She says looking around. "Why are you worried about him? I'm here. Pay attention to ME." I say forcefully. She raises a brow. "doesn't matter anyway...Let me get the text books." I say.

~twenty minutes later, "No! You're are doing it all wrong!" I exclaim. I can see her left eye twitch. This is just way too fun. ~Ten minutes later, "And that is why you square pie." I say deviously. "Thanks i guess." Syrus says. "Since it's late out, you might be having to stay the night." I say smiling. "What?! No way! I'm going home." She says charging for the Door. With my vampire ability, i speed up to the door blocking her path. "Ok but just know that there are very evil and dangerous beings out there." I say crossing my arms. "Well?" I ask already knowing the answer. "I have day classes. " oh there's that."

* * *

A/N: hey guys! As you can see i am done with chapter 3! Yay. Now on to the fun part. I'm going to host a contest for oc's i'm giving you ( the viewers ) a chance to put your oc in my story. The contest starts from today, to the end of may. I will only be accepting 1 or 2 oc's depending on how may of you submit your oc's. all you need to fill out is this:

Name:

Age:

appearence:

personality:

love intrest ( if you are a fangirl or fanboy of any of the characters)

Favorite part of story:

There. Just easy steps. Until next time, peace!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello viewers! i'm so excited. Thanks for the review and thank you for following this story. I'm going to try to make this story everlasting. Sorry i haven't updated in like, a week. I've been writing a shiki story. Now on to the credits!

warnings: um. i don't know yet so...

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight. Just this story.

* * *

Chapter 4

~Aido POV

I began to see her face lose color. ''What's wrong?'' I ask beginnng to panic. I think someone could use a hug. I step closer to her and try to engulf her in a hug. I feel warm hands push me back. She runs to the near by window. ''who's car is that?'' she asks skeptically. ''My fathers...'' i say not getting her point. '' ''Does your father know I'm here? will you get in trouble if they cath me here?'' she aks calming down. Shit shit shit! if Father catches me with a huan, he'll have my head! ''ummmm. can you go upstairs for a minute?'' I ask. ''I dont see wh-'' 'Now.'' I say rather harshly. Shock is swept across her face and she runs up the long staircase. i look through the big glass window. Uh-oh

~Syrus POV

Gosh! did he have to be so mean? ''what are you doing up here? isn't your study lesson still in session?'' I here a rather husky voice. i snap my head to see none other than akatsuki standing beside a room door. I look around upstairs. The blood-red soft carpeting the floor, gold chandeliers dangling from the white ceiling. ''Nope! it's over. Aido told me to come up here because a man just parked his car in the drip way.'' I say shrugging my shoulders. For a secod i thought i saw his eyes pop out of his sockets. He pulls me in the room. 'Do you know your way back to the academy from her?'' he asks quickly.

I only manage to Nod. why didn't akatsuki tutor me. ''I have a question. why didn't you tutor me?'' i asked. ''Aido is the real genius here.'' he says before opening the room window big enough for me to jump out. I look out of it. ''are you crazy?! i can't jump out of this. this is like a what? four story house?'' ''you'll manage.'' he says pushing me out. ''aaahh!'' thump. ah shit. at least the grass broke my fall. note, i was being sarcastic. I look up at the open window. ''thanks allot!'' i yell up at the waving akatsuki. i rub my sore behind and start walking.

~Aido POV

''I wait patiently for Father to walk in the mansion. Sebastian comes and greets father as he opes the door. Maids rush nad take his coat off him. ''Greetings Father.'' I say with a polite Bow. ''Good day to you to son.'' the blond bearded man says with a smiles. Very soon his smile falters with a frown. He inhales deeply. ''Son. Who was here?'' he asks. Well, I'm caught. I try to speak but nothing comes out. ''I smell Human.'' he snarls out. ''I asked you a question.'' he aggressively says walking closer to me. He then takes a huge breath again. ''seeing as you are not going to answer me, I'll just let this slide. But if i ever smell that presence again, you won't live to see the moon.'' he says before making his way up the stairs. Oh GId i hope she left.

Syrus POV, Morning.

Knock Knock. ''Ugh! It's early morning. who's gonna wake up at this time?'' I say groaning into my pillow. rolling to the other side of the bed, i look at the clock. 1:00pm. ''Dang...who would have the nerve to wake me up at a time like this?''i say groggily. Ain't nobody up at this time. I hear another Knock. getting up, i decide to open the door. ''Good afternoon syrus. My father says he needs to talk to you.'' she says smiling. why is she so happy? i hope she's not liek this all the time. ''Ok let me get dressed.'' i say closing the door. Shower Shower Shower. 'Ok i think this will do. I put on a plain green T-Shirt, Black knee shorts, And black/white nike Slides. Through the strange looks and whispering, I made it to Head Master Cross' Office.

I open the door to the large office and the blond awaiting man sitting at his desk, accompanied by a brunette Boy sitting in the chair across from him. ''Good afternoon Ms. Drizzle!'' The man in the green ''robe'' gleams. ''And to you too.'' I say sitting next to the brunette boy that look oddly familiar. ''Alrightyy then. to get down to business, I've hear that you like to, escape the academy late.'' Mr. Kaien cross says smiling. ''Yessss.'' O shit he found out! Zero... ''And, you like to break dress code.'' He adds on. ok, is he trying to make me feel bad because it's working. ''Your actions have been very dangerous and violating.'' Blondy says. ok so, why is that boy still sitting there? ''I usually don't do this, but seeing as how stubborn you are, i decided to give you some options.'' he says closing his eyelids. I just blink. ''eighther, you be accompanied by this young man wherever you go, or skipping out in the accademy, will lead to heavy consequences.'' ''Oh.'' ''I'm sorry Syrus! i hope i wasn't harsh or anything! Do you think i need anger management? curse my wreched tongue.'' Mr. cross says breaking out in 'Tears.' ''wha- No. i think you're fine. And what you're doing was fair. i have taken advantage of this accademy, and i'm sorry.'' I say doing a polite bow. 'Oh um. Apology accepted!'' I shift my eyes to the boy sitting next to me. ''Nathan. I'm sure you are aware of your duties?'' Kaien asks him. ''Oh. yes sir.'' The boy replies. I get up and exit the office and head to my dorm. ''Syrus! where are you going?'' the starnge boy asks me running up. How did this guy know my name? ''If you must know, no where now...'' i say rolling my eyes.

''You know, it's against the school rule for boys to be in the girls dormitory.'' I say smirking. that will get him off my back. ''You know, it's against school rule to be out of the school campus without supervision...'' Shit he got me! Damn girl...He burnt y_o_ _grits! _I might as well stay in the dorm the whole day. I don't feel like being in class. I stop at my dorm door. ''what? you're just gonna follow me?'' i ask abit annoyed. ''Maybe.'' Just great. he still won't budge. Now i wish i had school.

I unlock the door and get in. ''you realize you have to leave sooner or later right?'' I say plopping on my bed. ''You really dont remember me do you?'' the cute good looking guy asks. ''Not a clue.'' i muffle in the pillow. ''Come here.'' he says pulling out a necklace. ''what does that have to do with anything?'' i ask staring intently at the oddly familiar chain. ''Easy. you gave me this.'' Oh. I did? He opened the S shaped locket and put it around my neck. I exmaine the locket around my neck. I saw a picture of a mini me. i looked about nine or ten years old at the time. I rememeber Now!

( Flash Back )

''Mommy Can i go to the Park? I want to play!'' I asked fiddling with my locket. ''Sure Honey. But make sure you dont loose your necklace.'' mother says cradling iryus. I rush out the door with my long white dress trailing behind me. I passed by the green grass, sakura trees, Elderly couples and houses. Finally i reach the small park. I loved it here. It was so quiet and peaceful. I always came here when i needed to have my own space. I sat on the swings and started pushing my legs back and forth. Truth is, i didnt know how to swing. but, i just kept it to myself. I heard muffled sniffing. i stopped in my tracks and looked behind me. I got off the swing set and saw a boy around my age sitting under the slides. Head barried in his knees. WEll, for one thing, he had light brown hair. ''why are you crying?'' i ask walking towards him. ''Go away.'' he sniffed and barried his head deeper. ''I can help you.'' I suggest crouching to his level. ''How?'' he asks looking up. I see his pale face and flashy blue orbs. ''If you tell me why you're crying...'' i trail. ''He takes his Grey sleeve and wipes his tears away. ''I lost my necklace.'' he says quietly. ''Here take my hand.'' i offer. he grips and and slowly stands up. woah! he taller than me. by like, two inches. ''have you looked for it yet? or possibly, traced your steps?'' i ask looking around the woodchips. ''everywhere. I even retraced my steps.'' he says kicking a rock. ''Turn around.'' I say taking of my locket. he does so. ''what are you-'' he says but i cut him off. ''From now on, this is yours.'' I say smiling. i could see the shock mixed with happiness mixed in his eyes. ''you're too kind. How can i repay you?'' he asks jumping up and down. ''you could teach me how to use the swings.'' i say hopefully. ''Done!'' he says grabbing my hand and leading me to the swing sets.

( end of flashback )

I zone oot of thought. ''We became inseperable after what you did for me. we were thr best of friends for three full years. After that, you suddenly...left. You didnt even say goodbye. I visited the park every single day hoping that you would return. I never gave up. Then that one night, I saw you. You were carrying ...a Box? minutes later, you were accompanyed by a blond guy.'' He says directing his eyes to me. Feeling the heat rise o my cheek, i look away. I feel warm fingers touch my skin. ''You're cute.'' He says before leaning in to me. his name is nathan. ''Nathan?''

''Yessss?'' he whispers nuzzling in my neck. I hear two knocks ont he door. ''Syrus, you in there?''' uh-oh. that sound slike Aido. ''who's that?'' Nathan asks a bit confused. ''Um yeah!'' I say pushing nathan in that bathroom. ''Can i come in?'' he asks. i go to the door and unlock it. I run to my bed and sit up. ''come in.'' i say sweetly.

He opens the door and step in with his hands behind his back. he takes a huge breath in and exhales. ''Syrus, who else is in here?'' he asks flatly. ''Nobody. why do you ask?'' i say nervously. he stays silent for a couple of seconds. ''No reason. Anywho, I got you these.'' he pulls oot a bouguet of rose flowers and a heart shaped chocolate box. ''I made those.'' He says directing to the box of chocolates. ''aw. Aido you are so sweet!'' I say hugging him tightly. ''Ah...it's nothing.'' he says blushing. ''And such a ghentlemen too.'' I say kissing him on the cheek. ''I'll be going now. I don't wanna be cought by kaname.'' he says running out the room. who's kaname? I lay on my bed and open the box of home made delights. ''who was that?'' nathan says coming out the bathroom. ''Aido gave me these.'' i say dreamily.

''The guy who helped you with the box?'' Nathan asks curiously. ''Thats the one. hey wanna eat them with me?'' i ask him pushing the chocolates to him. ''No thank you. I dont wanna eat something by someone i dont know.'' he says pushing them back. ''C'mon nathan.''nI start wining. ''Ok.'' he says smiling and putting one in his mouth. ''what have you beeen doing these past few years?'' i ask leaning on his arm. ''Well i am a vampire hunter now.'' he says proudly. ''That must be cool right?!'' i ask bewilderd. ''yeah. I guess...'' He says smirking. ''Hey that my phrase.'' i say pouting. ''Oh ok.'' he says tickling me. ''Ok! i give! s-stop n-nathan!'' i say through laughter. He stopped. then i noticed our position. He was on top of me. looking intently at me with his blue orbs. he got off and stuck out his hand. i grabbed it and he lifted me up. ''I'm so happy you are here!'' I say glomping him. ''Me too.'' he says muttering in my hair.. Hugging me back.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! two reviews to continue.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey veiwers! I'm back for another round of Dangerous temptations!**

**warnings: Jealousy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight.**

* * *

"Its that time of day again." I groan walking to the shower. I put on my day class uniform and grab my book bag. I headed out my dorm door just to almost fall back on my bottom. "Gosh Nathan! Don't do that." I say clutching my chest and catching my breath. "C'mon we don't want to be late to class." He says dragging me to class. "Hey Yuki." I say taking a seat next to her. Then i see zero take a seat next to Nathan. "Wuz up zero." I greet him. "Good morning class. Go to page 441. " sensei says taking out his clipboard For Roll call. "Misaki." Sensei says. "present." "Yuki." "Present." She say with a raise of her hand. "Akira." "Present." "Syrus." "Right here." I say with a big cheesy smile. "Zero." "Here." "Nathan." "Here." "Amaya." There was silence for a while. Then we head the auditorium doors open. "Sorry i'm late! It wont happen again." A soft voice echo. "Your excused." Sensei says adjusting his glasses. Hmm. Must be the new student.

Thank God class is over. I slept through most of the lessons no problem. "Come on now zero. You're not going to be late again." Yuki says dragging out zero. Poor guy. I finish packing my books and swing my back pack over my shoulder. Then i feel warm hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" The mysterious person says behind me. Why is he still here?

"Ummm. Nathan right?" I ask with a grin. "You're no fun." He says pouting. "C'mon" i rush out the school building and join the awaiting fangirls. I just came here to say hello to Aido. "So, you are a fangirl now?" Nathan asks with a smirk. "Ah, shut up." I say waiting for aido to come out.

"Idol i love you!" A girl says from the left. "Kain, you're so sexy!" An orange haired girl screams. "Ichijo look this way!" "Shiki! You are so adorable." I girl mumbles. Yay here comes Aido-senpai.''

I see nathan walk up to me. ''So how's everything, your family?'' he asks trapping me in a near by wall. I didnt know what all of this was about, but ok. He was so close to me that our bodies were touching. when did he becoe so forward? ''umm. My sister is fine. I guess i have to call her when i get back to the dorms.'' I mutter scrathcing my head. ''What about your paren-'' Gosh can Nathan get anymore persistant.

I hear footsteps so i push nathan off me and turn around to see Aidou walking torwards us. Girls were still following his like lost puppies. wow these girls are so blind. ''Syrus, you there?'' I start blinking raidly and noticed that Nathan's hands were waving in my face. ''Huh?''

''You were staring in Aidou's direction.'' He says motioning his head to him. ''Aidou was putting his hand in the shape of a gun and saying ''Bang Bang!.'' Girls were screaming and swooning at his actions. ''Aidou-senpai over here! i wanna get shot too!'' One of the brunettes said. Aidou then looks at one of the girls in the crowd and says, ''Baaaaang...'' really seductivly.. That boy is hilarious. The girl literally fainted. ''So what now?'' I ask leaning on a hip. ''Well, we can go in my dorm and play on my playstation 3.'' He suggests. ''Thats amazing! nathan you are so cool!'' I say glomping him in a bear hug. I wrap my legs around his waist and put my arms around his neck. ''woah syrus, it's just a video game...people are starting to stare..'' He says a bit flushed. seconds pass and i could feel somone yank me off nathan.

''Wha-'' to late. I turn around to be face to face with Aidou. He wore a streight face. ''Hey Aidou. What brings you here?'' I asl nervously. His blue eyes flick to Nathan. Awww. Aidou's jealous. ''Syrus, aren't you going to introduve us?'' Aidou asks with a faint smile. ''Oh um my apologies. Nathan meet Aidou. Aidou, Nathan.'' I say smiling. Silence was the only thing filling the air. Felling awkward, i found the grass quite interesting. Felling the tension increase immensly, I had no choice. ''soooooo'' I say twiddling my fingers. 'awkwaaaard.'' I say turning to leave. I felt a very strong grip on my forearm. ''Aid-'' ''we need to talk.'' He says cutting me off. I looked at Nathan. He just sighed and walked away. Aidou dragged me tothe school's fountain.

''What do we need to talk about?''

''Um. Did you like the gifts?'' Aidou asks abit flushed.

''I loved them! i didnt know you could cook like that!'' I say thrilled.

''Haha. Well, it was nothing. Oh and um, Nathan and you are pretty close right?'' He asks. Not sure where this was going,

''Of course! we were just catching up.''

''Oh. well thats nice. see ya around.'' He says walking away.

''Wow. Aidou was acting like the talk was going to be serious. But turns out, He was as mellow and uneasy as ever. I start to feel a dark aura so i look up. I look at the angry crowd of envious girls around me. I better get out of here. ''Look at her.'' ''What makes her so special?'' ''Idol-senpai deserves someone better.'' ''Idol is mine!'' ''She's such a witch.'' ''She thinks she's better than us becaus e she had bronze skin.'' This school should have whispering 101 because these girls really cant whisper. Yawn. I think i should head back to the dorm. Where's nathan anyway?

I open my dorm door and see a girl unpacking her belongings. Uhm wait up. ''Who the-'' ''I'm the new transfer student here at cross academy.'' TYhe purple haired girl interupts me. From her accent, I could tell she came from the U.S. I walked over to my bed and layed down. Cricket. well, this is awkward. ''What's your name?'' I ask the pale girl. ''Chloe White. And you?'' Chloe asks me. ''Syrus Drizzle.'' I introduce myself. ''Did you hear abut the upcoming Dance?'' She asks. I instantly jumped up. ''Dance?! when is it?'' I ask. She just shrugged her shoulders. '''I heard that it was a month after graduation.'' She says as plain. oh yippy! i LOVE DANCES. I just hope it's the type of dance where you can actually dance to the beat. Because, if it's not, i'm gonna have some problems. Chloe finishes her task and collides with her bed. She looks at me then back at the cieling. Can' she tell i'm paniking?! gosh i hate my roommate already. ''Hey syrus,'' ''yeah?'' ''Does this school have like, a spot where students can hang out?'' she asks scraching her head. ''I guess. we can like, hang out all over the place.'' I say smiling. 'Can we go?'' ''Follow me.'' Chloe smoothes out her uniform and follows. I think i should take her to the fountain. It's beautiful. ''Hey syrus! over here!'' a cheery voice calls out to me. I look behind me. Heh. I must be hearing things. ''Over here silly!'' I look from a distance and see Yuki. Accompanied by my buddy, Zero.

''Come on.'' I say grabbing Chloe's hand and leading her to Yuki and zero. ''Hey you two! oh um. I'd like to introduce you to my roommate, Chloe.'' I say. ''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' Chloe says shyly shaking hands with Yuki. ''The feelings mutual. I'm yuki cross.'' Yuki says with a polite smile. The brunette elbows Zero. ''I'm Zero. It's nice to meet you.'' the lavender eyes boy greets her. ''Oh my gosh is chloe blushing?! ''Y-yeah.'' she says. Her voice cracking a bit. They stop shaking hands as Yuki speaks. ''It was nice to meet you chloe. So, syrus, have you heard about the dance?'' Yuki says smiling as big as ever.'' ''Um yeah. Cant wait to go.'' I say nervously. ''Oh cheer up!'' Yuki says. I looked over to zero and could tell he didnt want to be here. ''Come on Yuki.'' Zero says over his shoulder before walking off. ''Bye you two!'' Yuki says before waving off. why are they leaving? aren't they the ones who told us to come over?'' people these days. ''Hey babe.'' who could that b- ''uh. hey Aidou.'' I greet him a little startled. ''And who is this?'' he asks looking behind me. ''Oh this is my room mate, Chloe.'' i introduce her. ''I'm Aidou. It's a pleasure meeting you.'' he says kissing her back hand.I see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. ''Aww dont be shy. c'mon i'll show you around.'' Aidou says suggesting his hand. Chloe looks at me. ''Should I/'' she asks me. Aidou sends me a smirk. ''Go. Have as much fun as you like.'' I say through gritted teeth. I watch them leave and felt water running down my cheek. ''Aidou is such a bitch! I knew better than to fall for a guy like him. Is that how it is? he jumps from me to her. He probably does this to every girl. why am i upset? I close my eyes and sit at the edge of the fountain. "it's always the new girl.'' I whisper.

A/N: hey readfer! i hope you enjoyed this chapter cuz i did! Updating might come a little slower. If i dont get as much as one measly review...no new chapter! until then...peace!


	6. Chapter 6

HHa/n: hELLO VIEWERS! IM BAAAAAACK! AND YES, I'M STILL ALIVE. ;-) I've just been having writers block lately and i've also been brainstorming. Anyway, i'm gonna introduce a new character who enterd pretty late, but me being the Oh , so, respectful and kind hearted person i am, allowed it. character description will come in later

.Disclaimer: i dont own vampire knight in any way, shape or form

.Chapter 6

I sighed and slumped in my chair. Oh gosh today was the DAY. Yuki and zero previously had reminded me of the up coming annoying holiday. The day class girls were going to be more in rage the normally. So i am extra consious. The fanclubs are also booming with watch dogs. Especially the Hanabusa and Akatsuki fan clubs. How do they do it?''So, did you make chocolates for anyone?'' my roommate chloe asks me.''No, not really. I'ts a stupid holiday anyway.'' I huffed. I saw her cover something up with a sheet of paper.''What's that?'' I ask looking over her shoulder.''It's nothing really.'' she says folding her arms over the object. AH i see.''well, alright.'' I'll make sure to steal it ! thats my que. saved by the bell. ''Page 672 is for homework.'' profesor says. oh how i hate Maths.I gathered my belongings and headed out to the school's campus. When i got there, girl were swarming like a herd of angry wasps. i shudder. this could be fun. i saw Yuki desperatly trying to get the mobs in colomns. ''Alright everyone, Back!'' i said pushing my way to the front where Yuki was. ''Who's she?'' i heard many many whispers regarding that questions. ''Syrus, what are you doing up here?'' the petite brunette asks me. ''The real question is what am i NOT doing up here.'' I state. Yuki giggled before going back to her previous actions.''Here comes the day class students!'' says onbe of the day class girls, also known as the Akatsuki fanclub leader. i think her name was Misaki? yeah i never liked her. Always bossing people around and shit.''Akatsuki fangirls, behind me! i go first since i'm the prettiest.'' she says with a bat of her eyelashes. I saw many girls around her sweatdrop and huff. ''No you're not.'' one of the girls around her said. this could get intresting. She had black ebony hair that was to her waist, big brown eyes and a pale cpmlextion. ''What did you say? care to repeat that?'' Misaki8 said getting in the petite girl's face. looks liek i can jump in now. I tapped misaki's shoulder and she turned around. ''she said you're not the prettiest one here. if anything, she is mor and far prettier than you. Or, do i need to repeat myself again?'' I asked with a grin. A few of her friends started to crowd around us. ''You are causing a seen.'' she smiles the fakest smile. ''Fuck a scene, this is a mother fucking play. Please dont act like you are all that and a bag of chips, cuz you are not. Ok akatsuki fangirls, you can skip misaki in line, she really wont do anything but talk.'' and with that said, all the akatski fangirls Bum rushed misaki out of line.''Thank you for that. someone really needed to put misaki in place.'' said the ebony haired girl. ''Oh no problem. i was just bored and felt like doing it. what's your name?'' i asked her. ''Amaya. Yours?'' ''Syrus. maybe we can hang out sometime. SO, made a gift for anyone special?'' i ask her with a warm smile. ''um yeah, i made one fore akatsuki, he probably wouldn't want it anyway...'' she blushed. ''Nonsence!'' i pulled her arm up to the akatsuki line. ''you may be the first one to hand him the chocolate. since, everyone else is too busy, um...'' I looked at the mobbed fans arguing with one another. ''you know...bye now!'' hmmm. Amaya, what a nice young girl...Ahh! what just fell on me? I see a blue haired girl. Oh my gosh! an angel just fell from the sky! well this is awkward. ''Sorry for bumping into you. i'm just really trying to deliver this box of Pocky's.'' the pretty girl asks me. ''oh. to who?'' i ask the wine colored eye girl. ''To senri.'' She says with a wide smile. wow, so many fangirls in one day. ''Oh well, thats nice.''''are you delivering chocolates to senri as well?'' she asks looking at me. ''Um, no.''''Then why are you standing in the senri line?'' ohhhhhhh. ''um. I dont know. um...Look, senri is byt he gate!'' ''where?!'' the girl turns around quick. heheheheh.''

A/N: Sorry this was hella short!don't kill me! i'm working on something.


End file.
